marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Человек-паук: Вдали от дома
Человек-паук: Вдали от дома (англ. Spider-Man: Far From Home) — супергеройский фильм 2019 года, основанный на супергерое комиксов Marvel Человеке-пауке, являющийся сиквелом фильма Человек-паук: Возвращение домой и двадцать третьим фильмом Кинематографической вселенной Marvel, а также заключающим Третью Фазу. Также этот фильм закрывает сагу бесконечности.Kevin Feige confirms "Spider-Man: Far From Home" will be included in and the last film of the "Infinity Saga" Это второй фильм созданный в сотрудничестве между Marvel Studios и Sony Pictures Studios. Краткое описание Питер Паркер вместе с друзьями отправляется на летние каникулы в Европу. Однако отдохнуть приятелям вряд ли удастся — Питеру придется согласиться помочь Нику Фьюри раскрыть тайну существ, вызывающих стихийные бедствия и разрушения по всему континенту. Сюжет и Мария Хилл встречаются с Мистерио.]] Через восемь недель после отмены щелчка, Ник Фьюри и Мария Хилл отправились на Икстенко, Мексика, разгребать последствия урагана, созданными Песочным человеком. После они натыкаются на Мистерио, который нападает на Песочного человека. В Нью-Йорке, Питер Паркер разрабатывает план, как признаться в любви Мишель Джонс, однако Брэд Дэвис борется за её любовь. Тогда Питер решает признаться ей в любви в поездке учеников мидтаунской школы науки и технологий, которые ранее погибли при щелчке. В этой же время, Паркер сталкивается с переизбытком стресса, одновременно выполняет обязанности Человека-паука. Во время благотворительного мероприятия, Фьюри звонит Паркеру, но он отклоняет звонок и передаёт Хэппи Хогану. у Питера Паркера.]] В самолёте, Паркер пытается покатить к Мишель, но у него не получается. Однако, благодаря Паркеру Нед Лидс и Бетти Брант становятся парой. Затем ученики прибывают в Венецию, но сталкиваются с водно-подобным существом. Хоть Паркер и хотел с ним справится, но, к счастью, Мистерио прибывает на помощь и побеждает существо. знакомится с Мистерио.]] Ночью, Фьюри находит Паркера и забирает его на свою базу, где он представляет ему Мистерио. После Мистерио говорит Паркеру, что Элементалы - существа из другой вселенной, которые появились после отмены щелчка: он должен одолеть их всех, так Бек из своего измерения последний герой с убитой семьёй. Затем он говорит, что остался только элементаль, обладающим огнём, который появится в Праге. Однако, Паркер отказывается помогать, так как может раскрыть одноклассникам свою тайну личности, на что Фьюри отвечает положительно и отпускает его, поменяв маршрут на Прагу. отчитывает Питера Паркера.]] В Австрии, Паркер примеряет свой новый костюм-невидимка и новый искусственный интеллект Э.Д.И.Т., встроенный в солнцезащитные очки Тони Старка, как последний подарок. Когда Дэвис хотел послать Мишель фотографию, где Питер стоит с женщиной с распущенными штанами, Паркер случайно вызывает на него дрона Старка, но ему удаётся уничтожить, не раскрыв свою личность. Прибыв в Прагу, Фьюри делает Паркеру выговор, что чуть не убил свои же одноклассников, а Бек пытается утешить Паркера. в новом костюме Ника Фьюри.]] Затем происходит схватка Бека и Паркера против огненного элементаля, как только о Паркеру удаётся прибыть во время городского Карнавала огней. Бетти Брант и Нед Лидс, которые также с приходят на карнавал, попадают в беду, но Паркеру удаётся их спасти. Беку с большим трудом удаётся одолеть элементаля, тогда после победы, Паркер и Бек решают отметить их победу в баре, где Паркер передаёт Беку очки Старка. Паркер приходит в отели и проводит время с Мишель, где она говорит ему, что он Человек-паук, предоставив ему материал с паутиной. Но Паркер после догадывается, что элементалы - это роботы, созданные Беком, который оказался мошенником. А тем временем Бек решает запустить "угрозу уровня Мстителей" на Англию, Лондон, используя свои дроны. сражается против Мистерио в иллюзионном мире.]] В Берлине, Паркер пытается сказать Нику Фьюри, что Мистерио - мошенник, однако Бек прибывает первым. Затем он показывает различные иллюзии, которое отвлекают Паркера, из-за чего Мистерио удаётся победить его, и Паркера сбивает поезд. Паркер случайно выдаёт то, что Нед Лидс и Мишель Джонс знают его тайну личности, тогда Бек решает убить их. Паркер дозванивается Хэппи Хогану, тогда они вместе придумывают план по устранению Мистерио, и Паркер создаёт новый костюм. , Мишель Джонс и Бетти Брант видят объединённого элементаля.]] Паркер прыгает с парашюта в Лондон и проникает внутрь иллюзии объединённого элеметаля. Паркер ломает дроны Мистерио и уничтожает иллюзию. Затем Паркер противостоит Мистерио на Тауэрском мосту, где ему удаётся обмануть и победить его, забрав у него очки с Э.Д.И.Т., а в Мистерио попадает пуля в живот, и он умирает. После битвы Паркер и Мишель встречаются и целуются. устраивает свидание Мишель Джонс.]] Вернувшись в Нью-Йорк, Лидс рассказывает Паркеру, что они с Брант прекратили встречаться, в то время Мэй Паркер и Хэппи Хоган решают встречаться. Мишель принимает предложение Паркера устроить свидание, и Человек-паук проносит Мишель по всему городу. раскрывается перед всем Нью-Йорком.]] В первой сцене после титров, Паркер отпускает Мишель и собирается уходить. Однако, он и весь город видит репортаж, где показаны лживые кадры дуэли Паркера и Бека, а последний говорит, что Человек-паук призывал дроны. А потом Джей Джона Джеймсон также показывает кадры, где Мистерио раскрывает личность, как Питера Паркера. Во второй сцене после титров, Талос и Сорен едут в машине Фьюри, где Талос передаёт все последние события Нику Фьюри. А в это время Фьюри отдыхал, находясь со скруллами на их корабле. В ролях * Том Холланд в роли Питера Паркера/Человека-паука * Сэмюэл Л. Джексон в роли Талоса / Ника Фьюри (Сцена после титров) ** Бен Мендельсон в роли Талоса (Сцена после титров) * Джейк Джилленхол в роли Квентина Бека/Мистерио * Мариса Томей в роли Мэй Паркер * Джон Фавро в роли Хэппи Хогана * Зендая в роли Мишель Джонс * Джейкоб Баталон в роли Неда Лидса * Тони Револори в роли Флэша Томпсона * Ангури Райс в роли Бетти Брант * Реми Хилл в роли Брэда Дэвиса * Мартин Старр в роли Роджера Харрингтона * Джей Би Смув в роли Джулиуса Делла * Хорхе Лендеборг-мл. в роли Джейсона Ионелло * Коби Смолдерс в роли Сорен ** Шэрон Блинн в роли Сорен (Сцена после титров) * Нуман Акар в роли Димитрия Смердякова * Джошуа Синклер-Эванс в роли Джоша Спинелли * Зак Барак в роли Зака Купера * Тони Гаррн в роли Швеи * Питер Биллингсли в роли Уильяма Джинтера Рива * Клэр Данн в роли Виктории Сноу * Доун Мишель Кинг в роли Э.Д.И.Т. (голос) * Дж. К. Симмонс в роли Джей Джона Джеймсон (Сцена после титров) * Пэт Кирнан в роли самого себя (Сцена после титров) * Роберт Дауни-младший в роли Тони Старка (архивная запись; не указан) * Джефф Бриджес в роли Обадайя Стейна (архивная запись; не указан) Дубляж * Иван Чабан - Питер Паркер/Человек-паук * Владимир Антоник - Талос / Ник Фьюри ** Вадим Медведев - Талос * Михаил Тихонов - Квентин Бек/Мистерио * Елена Ивасишина - Мэй Паркер * Александр Новиков - Хэппи Хоган * Анна Киселёва - Мишель Джонс * Филипп Лебедев - Нед Лидс * Антон Колесников - Флэш Томпсон * Мария Иващенико - Бетти Брант * Дмитрий Поляновский - Брэд Дэвис * Сергей Смирнов - Роджер Харрингтон * Глеб Гаврилов - Джейсон Ионелло * Наталья Грачёва - Сорен ** Екатерина Тихомирова - Сорен * Даниил Эльдаров - Димитрий Смердяков * Елена Шульман - Швея * Борис Шувалов - Уильям Джинтер Рива * Алексей Мясников - Гутерман * Клэр Рашбрук - Дженис Линкольн * Олег Форостенко - Джей Джона Джеймсон * Ингеборга Дапкунайте - Э.Д.И.Т. * Владимир Зайцев - Тони Старк * Олег Куценко - Обадайя Стейн *Вадим Медведев- Пэт Кирнан Появления Места * Мексика ** Икстенко * Нью-Йорк (штат) ** Нью-Йорк *** Мидтаунская школа науки и технологий *** Квартира Паркеров *** Башня Мстителей *** *** * Италия ** Венеция *** Отель ДеМаттеис *** *** *** Музей Да Винчи * Австрия ** * Чешская Республика ** Прага *** *** * Германия ** Берлин ** Шкойдиц (изображение) *** Аэропорт «Лейпциг-Галле» (изображение) * Нидерланды ** Broekhuizenvorst * Англия ** Лондон *** *** * Словения * Нью-Джерси ** Ньюарк * Массачусетс (флэшбек) ** Кембридж (флэшбек) *** Массачусетский технологический институт (флэшбек) * Калифорния (флэшбек) ** Лос-Анджелес (флэшбек) *** Штаб-квартира Stark Industries (флэшбек) * Марокко (упоминание) * Франция (иллюзия и упоминание) ** Париж (иллюзия упоминание) *** (иллюзия) * Австрия (изображение) ** Вена (изображение) *** Венский Международный Центр (изображение) * Вашингтон (упоминание) ** Монумент Вашингтона (упоминание) * Ваканда (упоминание) * База Десяти колец (упоминание) События * Кампания Квентина Бека ** Стычка в Мексике ** Битва в большом канале ** Нападение на карнавал Праги ** Засада в Берлине ** Битва за Лондон * Щелчок (хроника) * Скачок (хроника) * Битва за Землю (упоминания) * Битва за Титан (упоминания) * Спасение в монументе Вашингтона (упоминания) * Столкновение Мстителей (изображение) Предметы * Костюм Человека-паука * Веб-шутеры ** Синтетическая паутина * Броня Железного паука * Костюм Мистерио * Брони Железного человека * Элементалы ** Песочный человек ** Гидромен ** Расплавленный человек ** Объединённый элементаль ** Циклон (упоминание) * Очки Тони Старка * Боевые дроны Stark Industries * Спутник Stark Industries * Проекторы иллюзий * Генератор EMP * Новости Мидтауна * Щелчок * В поисках Ваканды * Преследующая Гидра * Стальные сердца: История Тони Старка * Нова: Эйнштейн Розен Бриджес с доктором Эриком Селвигом * * М.О.Р.Г. (флэшбек) * Дуговой реактор (флэшбек) * Броня Железного человека: Mark VII (изображение) * Униформа Капитана Америки (изображение) * Камни бесконечности (постер) ** Камень разума (изображение) * Перчатка бесконечности (постер) * Броня Воителя: Mark III (изображение) * Колчан и лук Соколиного глаза (изображение) * Рука-протез Зимнего солдата (изображение) * Костюм Человека-муравья (изображение) * Одеяние пантеры (изображение) * Броня Железного человека: Mark XLVII (иллюзия) * Броня Железного человека: Mark LXXXV (графити) * Броня Железного человека: Mark I (упоминание) Транспорт * Частный самолёт Stark Industries * Корабль скруллов (Сцена после титров) * Виды * Люди * Скруллы * Кри (упоминание) Существа * Собаки * * * * (иллюзия) * (упоминание) Организации * Stark Industries ** Stark Relief Foundation * Команда Квентина Бека * Империя Скруллов * MI6 * Королевская гвардия * NY1 * Daily Bugle (Сцена после титров) * * Мстители (упоминание) * ГИДРА (упоминание) * Интерпол (упоминание) * (упоминание) * (логотип) * (упоминание) Упоминания * Мария Хилл * Тони Старк (флэшбек) * Пеппер Поттс * Тор * Бен Паркер * Капитан Марвел * Доктор Стрэндж * Капитан Америка (изображение) * Чёрная вдова (изображение) * Вижен (изображение) * Воитель (изображение) * Соколиный глаз (изображение) * Сокол (изображение) * Зимний солдат (изображение) * Алая ведьма (изображение) * Чёрная пантера (изображение) * Крашер Хоган (постер) * Рестлер МакГроу (постер) * Эрик Селвиг (изображение) * Моррис Бенч * Обадайя Стейн (фдэшбек) * Брат Джейсона Ионелло * Мать Флэша Томпсона * Мать Джоша Спинелли * Барак Обама (фото) * * * * * * Список дел Питера : Главная статья: Список дел Питера Производство 10 декабря 2016 года, после выхода официального и международных трейлеров фильма Человек-паук: Возвращение домой Sony Pictures Studios объявила, что у этого фильма будет продолжение, которое выйдет 5 июля 2019 года.‘Spider-Man: Homecoming 2’ Shoots Web Around Independence Day 2019; ‘Bad Boys 4’ Moves To Memorial Day 14 июня 2017 года, после интервью, которое давал Том Холланд, было объявлено то, что Sony Pictures Studios и Marvel Studios решили сделать трилогию о Человеке-пауке, эти фильмы получили названия Человек-паук 2 и Человек-паук 3, вместо Человек-паук: Возвращение домой 2. Эта информация была объявлена в декабре 2016 года.Tom Holland confirms Homecoming trilogy 21 мая 2018 года Variety сообщила, что Джейк Джилленхол переговаривался о том, что он сыграет главного злодея этого фильма Мистерио.Jake Gyllenhaal Eyed for Villain Role in ‘Spider-Man: Homecoming’ Sequel 23 июня 2018 года, Том Холланд выложил видео в Instagram, где он назвал официальное название фильма - Человек-паук: Вдали от дома.Tom Holland just revealed the full title of Spider-Man 2 2 июля 2018 года начались основные съёмки фильма, и как ожидается, закончатся они в декабре.[https://www.cbr.com/spider-man-far-from-home-first-set-photos/ First Spider-Man: Far From Home Set Photos Surface]Avengers 4 Reshoots Set For Summer, Spider-Man 2 to Wrap in December 7 августа 2018 года было официально подтверждено, что Сэмюэл Л. Джексон и Коби Смолдерс сыграют Ника Фьюри и Марию Хилл в этом фильме.[http://www.vulture.com/2018/08/spider-man-sequel-adds-samuel-l-jackson-cobie-smulders.htmlf Spider-Man: Far From Home Adds Samuel L. Jackson, Cobie Smulders] 16 октября 2018 были сняты и показаны первые кадры и моменты со съёмок.Spider-Man: Tom Holland Announces Far From Home Has Wrapped Видео Трейлеры Человек-Паук Вдали от дома – тизер-трейлер SPIDER-MAN FAR FROM HOME - Official Teaser Trailer Человек-Паук вдали от дома – второй трейлер Музыка Примечания Дополнительные ссылки * * * * * * Категория:Фильмы Категория:Фильмы Четвёртой фазы Категория:Человек-паук: Вдали от дома Категория:Фильмы Саги бесконечности Категория:Вышедшие фильмы